Myth of the Titans
by Stardust-Memory
Summary: Someone wants all the heroes gone and hes going to use her to do it, not if she has anything to say about it! Set after Trouble in Tokyo
1. Prologue

Myth of the Titans

'And that is how the Teen Titans saved Tokyo from the might that was Daizo'

'Turn that crap off you know I hate hearing about those do-gooders!'

The TV went black, the man who spoke walked towards a girl chained to the wall. He smiled as he pulled her face towards him.

'You'll soon be showing them who's boss wont you my pretty!'

She lunged towards him her fangs bared stopping inches from his sneering face, her wrists straining on the shackles, blood dripping down her hands and spilling onto the floor.

'Silly girl! Don't bite the hand that bought you into this godforsaken world!'

He slapped her across the cheek, she fell back against the wall roaring in anger.

The man walked away from her chuckling.


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks to Little Miss Nobody for being my first reviewer i hope i dont disappoint!!

BTW i dont own the titans or anything in the is fic other than my mystery gal!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't know why she'd been freed or by whom but that didn't matter. She flew as fast as her wings would allow, they were chasing her, and they'd chased her across the ocean. She was exhausted but had to keep going they were getting closer with every beat of her wings.

In the distance she could see her target, Titans Tower. She had to get there before she was caught and taken back. She pushed herself as hard as she could, she roared in pain as bullets peppered her fragile wings.

She could feel herself slipping as she plummeted towards the ocean. She blacked out as she bounced along the waters surface.

The sound of gunfire alerted the Titans to trouble, they ran outside to see a winged girl bounce along the waters surface and disappear under the waves.

Beastboy turned into a whale and swam down to rescue her while Robin, Starfire, Raven and Cyborg attacked the aircrafts still shooting into the water where Beastboy and the mystery girl were. The fight was short-lived; the pilots turned tail and left as soon as they were outnumbered.

Beastboy surfaced with the girl and they rushed her to the medical room, she was pretty banged up apart from her wings being shredded she had a broken arm and ankle and a fractured shoulder.

Raven used her healing powers as much as she could, reducing the breaks to mere fractures and the fracture to nothing. She managed to sew the mangled wings back together though the effort took a lot out of her making the others force her to stop before she fainted, the cuts and bruises could heal themselves.

Robin pulled open the girls eyelids and shone a light into them checking for any concussion, her eyes didn't react to the light normally they were reptilian like though oddly blue making it difficult to judge either way. He leapt back as the wings retracted themselves inside her body causing her to stir.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey peeps great to see the interest this is getting!

Thanks to: TAS14, Agent of the Divine One and D for reviewing it really makes me happy

Hope this is worth the wait!

BTW i dont own the titans as much as id love to but i do own my gal and all surrounding her!

ENJOY!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They took it in turns to watch over her, checking her vitals signs and making sure she was comfortable. It was Ravens turn, the girl hadn't moved since her wings had retracted all was peaceful, Raven sat near her reading a book. The peace however was short-lived. An ear-piercing scream cut through the air causing Raven to jump, it was the girl, and she was having a nightmare. She thrashed around knocking all the medical equipment flying, as she continued to scream tears streamed down her face. Raven tried to calm her but nothing worked she continued to scream and cry for help. The other Titans soon appeared awoken by the commotion, while the others cleared the way and held her down, Raven found a way into her panicked mind.

'Why can't she do it? Work harder come on it is what you were made for!'

Raven looked for the owner of the voice, it came from behind a protective mirrored screen, she could see the girl, lying on the floor completely exhausted as machines continued to advance on her, and a graveyard of broken ones surrounded her. Raven could feel the girl's fear all around her but she could also feel a deep determination. At the last moment she made her move, her wings shot from her back and she flew into the air flames curled out of her lips as she waited until the last moment.

The machines all started to rise towards her in a group readying for the kill. The moment was here, she opened her mouth and the flames shot out melting all of the machines into one big molten mass. It fell to the floor with a sickening thud. She landed and screamed in rage. A tail shot out and soon her skin was like scales, golden ones shimmering in the lights, her hands and feet was clawed, her scream turned to a roar as she strained to pick the now cool mass up.

She threw it through the window where the hated voice was coming from, she heard him swear as it flew towards him. As the window shattered reinforced glass flew in all directions slicing anyone in the immediate area. Not waiting to see the results of her attack she flew to the door knocking it through in a blink of an eye, they were waiting for her, those damn guards and their damn shock sticks that hurt so badly and behind them the cursed scientists with the tranquilisers.

She gave up it wasn't worth the pain just to end up back in those damn chains. She calmed down and changed back and sat on the floor cross-legged resigned to her continuing fate.

They tackled her shocking her until she couldn't move then they came with the needles and all went black. Raven withdrew from her mind and the girl was calm, all around was carnage, all the machinery was trashed, the others sat on the floor exhausted by the whole ordeal.

'What happened?'

Beastboy cried from behind a lovely black eye he'd gained. The others looked slightly better off with only a few cuts and scratches. Raven shrugged.

'It seems it was a memory that continues to haunt her, she was being forced to fight some machines, won and was then attacked by people with electric shock weapons.'

Starfire gasped. Robin sat next to her scratching his head.

'Until she wakes up properly we won't know anything more about who she is or why that happened.'

Behind them the girl stirred and woke. They crowded round her as she opened her eyes she saw their concerned faces starring at her.

'I made it?! I can't believe I made it!'

She smiled as she spoke, slowly she sat up.

'Who are you?'

Robin asked her.

'Oh sorry my names Myth.'


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone whos reviewed so far! It really makes me happy

Hope you guys and gals like it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Dude you're English?'

Beastboy shrieked at her.

'Ummmm yeah?'

'That is so cool!'

Robin raised an eyebrow ignoring Beastboy

'Wait a minute, how did you get here, and where are you from?'

Myth shrugged at him.

'Flew and England of course'

The Titans looked at her with eyes wide in shock.

'You mean to tell us you flew from England to here?'

Raven said. Myth nodded and grinned.

'Yup that's what happens when you have dragon blood running through your veins, huge amounts of stamina!'

'DRAGON BLOOD?!?!'

They all yelled, Myth looked at the floor and covered her eyes with her hands.

'Let me tell you the story of how I came to be, get comfortable it's a long one!'

It all began 30 years ago, when a brilliant scientist was knighted for works to science and helping humanity. His name is Sir Arthur Rothwyn, all his work had by this time made a multi-millionaire. Always at the back of his mind he felt he deserved more. He moved his best and trusted scientists to a new lab underneath Rothwyn Labs. Here they began work on Project Myth. All his life Rothwyn had this obsession with legends and the unknown, mainly dragons. By this time he had amassed a huge collection of dragon artefacts, most of the fake but a few real gems. He wanted to produce a weapon so powerful that nothing could stop it, save him. A creature that could blend in but turn at any time, a half human half dragon. For years they tried to get the formula correct. Rothwyn himself giving his DNA to be used plus an unknown female scientist gave hers.

So many of the creations died some in the foetal stage others as babies, none made it past 2 years old. They were close to giving up when a new sample appeared on the black market a full body encased in ice, fully intact. It was just what was needed to complete the fragile DNA. Using this priceless specimen 10 more of the creatures were made, I was one of them.

All 10 made it past the previous stages to become toddlers. Once we could walk the training began. First we had to conquer flight, their methods were similar to a mother birds push us and see what happened! We didn't fly. They knew our wings were beneath our skin but not how to make them emerge. After numerous tests they discovered we needed a certain mineral to give us the added boost to induce flight. This mineral administered once daily soon had us flying. Here the real tests began, how to stimulate transformation? Simulation rooms we designed to show us the real world without us ever leaving the lab.

In those rooms they found our secret. Frustration. Unfortunately 3 of my siblings died fighting the machines without transforming, the rest of us survived by the skin of our teeth. Transforming into dragon mutants our scales the same colour as our hair. Once we had mastered the transformation, came my nightmare. We were to fight until we could fight no more, fight those machines and ones more powerful.

Rothwyn called it survival of the fittest, I called it cold hearted. The scientists actually bet on who would be the first to perish at the hands of the mechanical beasts. I never saw my siblings again; they either died or were sold as pets. Play things! All I know is destruction. If I had not escaped, on my eighteenth birthday I was to be sent to destroy you and all the other superheroes, then any villains who didn't comply with his rule. I do know this; I haven't even tapped my powers yet, I'm capable of so much more and that scares me.

I think they used an evil dark dragons DNA, my own anger scares me more than anything. But that's me in a nut shell if you don't want me around id completely understand, I mean you don't even know me!'

Myth finished her narrative, tears streaming from her eyes a nervous look across her face. The Titans looked at each other in silence. Myth looked from one to another; Star was sitting next to Robin tears streaming from her eyes also. Beastboy was stunned to silence along with Cyborg. Robin and Raven both seemed angry and cautious.

Cyborg recovered suitably to speak.

'I'd like to do a few exploratory tests if you don't mind? I'm curious!'

Myth shrugged. Robin and Raven nodded at each other. Robin reached out his hand and shook Myths.

'Welcome to the team!' He smiled.

Starfire launched herself at Myth and gave her a Starfire special hug. Myth looked in horror at the Starfire attached to her waist. She gingerly returned the hug and smiled. Robin pulled Star from her with a smile.

'Come on Myth needs her rest; we'll set a room up for you tomorrow if that's ok?'

Myth nodded vigorously. Her eyelids began drooping as she fought back a yawn. Robin shooed the others from the room.

'Robin are you sure about this?'

Raven raised an eyebrow at him.

'Only time will tell.'


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who keep reviewing sorry about the big gap had major mind block, lots of ideas but putting them into words wow hard!

BTW i dont own anything in this fic but Myth, shes been in my head for years :-P

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Myth awoke refreshed later that evening to the sunset pouring through the blind into her eyes. She stretched her arms above her head and sighed. Slowly she lowered herself onto her ankle flinching as the pain shot up her leg. She looked down at herself her clothes were ripped and dirty but they were all she had, shrugging she opened the door. Her nose led her to the main room as she walked through the door five sets of eyes starred at her.

'Umm hi?'

'Glorious friend Myth has awakened!'

Star dived at her giving her an even more enthusiastic hug than before, this time Myth returned the hug with as much enthusiasm and as much power. Star beamed at her happiness showing on her face.

'Uh we're going to need to find you something else to wear'

Raven pointed at her shredded clothing as she spoke, Myth grinned and shrugged. Stars face lit up as she jumped up and down.

'We must journey to the mall of shopping!!!'

Beastboy laughed.

'It's a good job the well lived look is in………….OW!'

Beastboy rubbed the back of his head while Cyborg held his sides laughing. Raven just grinned.

The next morning Myth found herself being dragged to the mall by an extremely energetic Starfire. Star had dressed herself in civilian clothing in an attempt to have a normal day out. She wore white cropped jeans and a hot pink cami and matching flip-flops, her hair was pulled back and held in place by ornamental chopsticks. Myth had laughed at Robins face when Star left looking like that, he had gone a lovely crimson colour. Myth chuckled to herself as she looked down at the state of herself, she wore dirty ripped once blue jeans and a shredded black t-shirt, and her long blond hair pulled loosely into a ponytail.

As they went to go through the doors to the mall a guy around their age was coming out he looked up at them and held the door open for them.

'After you my fair maidens.'

Myth giggled heat rising in her cheeks as she responded.

'Why thank you good sir knight.'

He smiled at her his green eyes twinkling from beneath his black hair, and then he was gone.

She turned to Star her cheeks still reddened Star giggled and dragged her into the nearest clothing store. Half an hour later a well dressed Myth emerged from the store. In indigo blue crops and a black halter-neck, dainty black pumps on her feet.

Laden with bags the two girls made their way to the food court to relax with a Starbucks. As they lounged in the arm chairs sipping their iced drinks, they chatted, well Star chatted and Myth listened fascinated with her stories of past villains and the trial and errors of living with four other teens and being romantically involved with one of them, not to mention the super powers!

Starfire stopped dead in the middle of her sentence and starred at Myths foot then her arm.

'You are healed?! How is this?'

Myth shrugged and laughed at her.

'Took you long enough didn't it? I guess it must be in my blood or something. I've had worse that took only two days to heal.'

Star looked at her, her arms and legs and almost every patch of skin showing had some form of a scar on it. She could quite easily believe that statement.

'Shall we head home then?'

Myth smiled as they gathered up their purchases, Star had bought a little something for everyone on their trip, and along with the things they had bought that was a lot of bags.

As they walked along the street still deep in conversation Myth had a strange sensation almost like a tingling feeling, something niggling at the back of her head. She looked around but could see nothing out of the ordinary.

Suddenly a hand grabbed Star's arm and pulled her into the alley they were passing, a knife appeared at her throat. Myth dived into the alley after them throwing the bags to one side, she winked at Star.

'That's it all the bags there, now empty those pockets pretty one or your friend wont be pretty no more!'

He menaced at Myth the knife pressed tightly to Star's delicate neck. Myth chuckled. The man looked frustrated, sweat trickled down his face and neck.

Myth stood before him her hands on her hips; she clenched her fists in front of herself and focused.

SWOOSH

Two huge golden scaled wings shot from her shoulder blades, the man released Star and fell backwards in shock.

'Mmmmmonster!'

He stuttered. Star kicked the knife from him and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and lifted him high in the air.

'I think you will find we are stronger than we look!'

Myth retracted her wings and retrieved the bags from the floor, while Star handed the still gibbering man to a passing police patrol car. She sighed; maybe it was a sign of things to come. Starfire as if sensing this feeling gave her friend a gentle squeeze.

As they began to walk home again that feeling was still with Myth, she looked towards the roof of the building they were passing and saw a shadow retreating quickly. She starred after it as she continued to walk but it didn't come back and the feeling began to fade, Myth shrugged and put it to the back of her mind as they got to the waters edge, checking no one was around they flew across the water to Titans Tower, home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you guys liked it plenty more where that came from, all comments welcome!


End file.
